


Come Here Baby

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly, Threesome, bucky getting a blowjob while steve fucks him, pretty tame this go around, slightly dom steve, sub bucky, sub female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: You find out Bucky has a crush on you, Steve is delighted and you are fond to the idea.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Female reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Female Reader/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Come Here Baby

**  
**“Buck it’s ok, come here sugar.” Steve’s voice was so soft and gentle. **  
**

You stood back a bit and let Bucky come in as Steve shut the door behind him. He looked hella shy and nervous. Truth be told, he’s only been back in Steve’s life a handful of months, and this was his first time really meeting you.

He’s seen you of course, but it’s been in passing, Steve was the only one he let near him, touch him. You were a special kind of woman who could understand how much Bucky meant to Steve and how much Steve meant to Bucky. They were together sense they were teenagers, of course you understood.

It may have been frowned on back then, but it didn’t stop them, and you would be damned if you stepped in the way of that, which is why when Steve had to go after Bucky you got it, when he brought Bucky back and suddenly worried he would lose you because of it, you had put his mind at ease.

He had kissed you so long and so hard once he knew he could have you both.

The real surprise had been when Steve told you one day Bucky had a crush on you, it had just come out when him and Bucky had been making out, it just...happened, Bucky tried playing off as nothing but Steve knew him too well.

Secretly Steve was over the moon at the news, he would _love_ if you all could be together. But Bucky’s shy about it clearly, he stands in the living room now looking so nervous and shy, Steve isn’t sure who to go to, but you nod at him, letting him know to go to Bucky.

Steve saddles up behind him, hands running from his shoulders, down his arms, to his torso, Bucky watches you and swallows thickly, you bite your lower lip and watch, you move a bit closer, hands behind your back.

Bucky’s eyes take you in, in your simple sun dress and messy ponytail, when Steve’s lips press gently to the side of his neck, the brunettes eyes flutter, you move closer yet, Bucky doesn’t look like he knows what to do with his hands, and when you finally move close enough to touch, you gently touch his hands, both metal and flesh, his eyes fly open and he looks at you nervously even as Steve keeps touching him, kissing his neck, holding him more boldly, you lick your lips and then take his metal hand and bring the palm up to your lips and kiss he cool metal gently.

His small gasp spurs you on, you kiss the cool knuckles, before switching to his other hand and doing the same thing. You know how he struggles with the arm and sometimes how he hates it, makes him feel like a freak and a monster.

You didn’t like that, not one bit, just like how you didn’t like when Steve would put down his smaller self, he had been handsome then just as he was now and you never stood for that kind of talk.

When you boldly take his metal fingers and suck on two of them, that’s when things start to heat up, his breathing picks up, you move close enough to sandwich him in between you and Steve and he whimpers, but by the look on Steve’s face, it’s a good sound, “She has a oral fixation, loves to suck on my cock, my fingers, she can ruin you with just her mouth alone I swear Buck.”

You blush even has your hands caress over Bucky now, getting to know his body, he really was so beautiful, “And her body, fuck, I swear her breast make the best pillows, her ass is a work of art and her pussy?”

Steve’s hands on Bucky grip harder, as he starts grinding into Bucky’s ass, “Her pussy will make you weep when it grips your cock so good you see stars.”

Your whole body shivers at all the praise, something Bucky catches and watches with hooded eyes, his hands now moving, one moves behind him to touch Steve, but one shyly moves forward and glides over your hip, touching, getting to know your body, “Honey, wanna show Bucky that thing you do with your mouth?”

It’s really a two part question, he’s asking if you want to go down on Bucky sure, but he’s also asking if you are ok with all this, you nod your head, Bucky’s fingers still in your mouth, “Words little girl.” His voice is firmer and oh fuck, it hits different with someone watching, you whimper as Bucky moans, “Yes daddy.”

“Oh fuck.” Bucky finally whispers roughly.

You smile coyly at him, sinking down to your knees with grace from all your ballet dancing on stage. Then you peer up at them both and wait, hands in your lap, “That’s a good girl, show our boy here how good you suck cock, you want that don’t you Buck?”

Bucky whimpers and nods, it seems that’s all he can really do and that’s ok, you understand, the power Steve can have over you in the best of ways, as you pull Bucky’s sweatpants slowly down, Steve toes off his shows and pulls his own pants off. By the time Bucky’s cock is in front of your face, Steve is starting to open up Bucky and wow, this is going to be a treat.

You can’t wait to show Bucky how Steve takes you later, but for now, you start with kitten licks, his cock was a bit smaller then Steve’s but only just, he was still a big guy and as you fit more and more of him in your mouth, you are so very glad you don’t have…., “Did I mention she doesn’t have a gag reflex?” Steve whispers in Bucky’s ear, but you hear his words.

“Jeus...H…..holy...fuck…” You deepthroat him and then just keep him there, your hands on his thighs, his hands now in your hair, slowly undoing the ponytail to let your hair free and flowy.

“Fuckkk, yeah good girl, show him how amazing it is, he has such a pretty cock doesn’t he little girl?” Steve’s voice sounds gone already.

You nod the best you can, “Yeah, he sure does, and you have the prettiest pussy and both just for me.”

You both moan and Steve growls as he finally starts sliding into Bucky, “Fucccckkkk Stevie.” The fingers in your hair tighten and you moan as you start to bob your head up and down over his cock.

Steve starts slowly fucking into him as you keep up a matching rhythm with your mouth and the poor man is in heaven, his sobs would concern you, but it’s not in pain, it’s in pure pleasure, and when your eyes flick up, Bucky’s head is tipped back on Steve shoulder, his eyes fluttering open and closed, but Steve is looking down at you, and the heat and love in his eyes, makes your own eyes tear up as you keep pleasuring Bucky and by extension Steve.

“You’re so beautiful baby girl, look at you, his cock in your mouth, my beautiful darlings.”

You and Bucky both whimper this time.

You’re not sure how long it goes on, but by the time Bucky’s curling around you as he comes down your throat, and Steve is in turn curling around his back as he comes as well, you are in a very happy floaty place, your orgasm doesn’t even matter to you right now, knowing you pleased not only Bucky, but Steve too…..is everything to you.


End file.
